hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Untergangers Chat
The Unterganger's Chat is a chat room set up by Trapped Antics for every Unterganger. It was created on 12th April 2012 when his inspiration for web design came back. It's open to any one to use and does not require sign up (though functionality is somewhat limited for non-logged in users). Background The very first suggestion for a chat room was made on 10 January 2012 in the Downfall Parodies Forum's suggestions boardChat Room Function? by AtomicAntics. Very soon after, HRP set up an IRC-like chat room in the DPF. It doesn't require users to have a forum account to use, but HRP's decision to implement an IRC-like chat instead of IM-like implementations, added with IRC's inherent complexity, proves to be deterring to most. In order to provide a more user-friendly chat room, and coinciding with the launch of a chat platform on Wikia, the Hitler Parody Wiki enabled Wikia's chat extension some time after after the DPF and was available on the HPW website (i.e. this wiki). Wikia's IM-like chat is more user-friendly, and it attracted some attention. Master Studios would come to the wiki's chat at a certain time of the day regularly, but in the end neither this chat, nor DPF's, seems to be gathering much traffic. Finally, on 12 April 2012, Johnnomonster set up the current chat room on Chatango's platform. This time it received a very positive feedback from Untergangers. The DPF quickly switched its IRC chat room to the Chatango one, thanks to Chatango's extensive support for embedding their chat on other websites. The wiki's native chat remained in place for some time, until mfaizsyahmi discovered a way to embed the Chatango chat room on the wiki as well, through a chance encounter with a similar implementation in Dead Island Wiki. Around May 2013, the chat is also available on all DPF pages. With the same chat embedded in many websites around the Unterganging sphere, a unified chat room for all Untergangers is achieved. Controversy In August 2012, there had been a notable increase in Untergangers going off topic and overusing internet acronyms when there is nothing remotely humorous to "LOL" about. In addition to that, there had been a notable amount of people participating in talking about games all day and posting videos that have no relevance to the topic of the chat, despite warnings from moderators. To remedy the situation, stricter rules were added and moderation had become stricter - each user was warned once when breaching the rules and banned in the even of future breach. The chat had also been the source of controversy within the community. The most notable controversy was Slainender, who spoke in the chat with mangled English and acting severely uneducated about any topic being discussed as well as try to divert the topic of the chat. His banning and dox had sparked a lot of argument, with the majority of untergangers agreeing with the banning. Unintelligence and lack of common sense is looked down upon by most users of the chat, especially when a new user would impersonate a character (especially from Downfall) and use improperly spelt quotes from the film. Also when a user shows signs of laziness and asks others to create parodies for them, asking about things that can easily be found with a simple Google search as well as relying entirely on others for ideas and not using their mind. Impact For the first time ever, Untergangers are able to chat in real life with each other. The establishment of the chat has helped fuel collaborations, spread news and ideas, and promote many new Untergangers. A few in-jokes have developed over time, such as members greeting with the first line of the Numa-Numa song (e.g. "Alo", "Salut" and sometimes humorously continued with "sunt eu un haiduc"), the coining and promulgation of terms such as "Göringitis", TheSilverUniverse being nicknamed the Sleeping Dragon, and so forth. The chat played a crucial role in the community parodies where Untergangers started making parodies about each other based largely on interactions within the chat. Details Rules Effective since 06 June 2013. *No racism or intolerant remarks. *No spamming. Any spamming will result in an immediate permanent ban. *No over usage of internet acronyms. *Game discussion is allowed, but in moderate amounts. *Politics are allowed, but in extreme moderation. Do not discuss politics unless there is little activity. *No topic diverting unless it's urgent. If no users are interested in your topic, stop discussing it. *No brony discussion. *No role playing or impersonation. This rule is strongly enforced. One warning. *Keep flaming and insults to a minimal, whenever possible. *Speak English. Exceptions are very limited. *Have some formality while using the chat and respect others, regardless of who they are. This is very important. Breaching of the rules will result in a temporary ban. Repeat offenders given permanent ban. Most of the time, unban appeals are rejected. Be careful. Take note that moderation is not limited to only these rules. Users will be banned if their actions are seen as abusive or unwillingness to comply with the rules. Moderators *Trapped Antics (John) - Founder *Mfaizsyahmi *Subtitlecomedy *Hitler Rants Parodies *DictatorAntics *MFDK Newer moderators are now hand picked and decided by the current moderators and requests are no longer taken. Moderators are still subject to the rules. Moderators are mainly selected based on amount of time they are able to dedicate to the chat and how capable they are at enforcing the rules. Moderators may be removed if they are not active enough. Websites *http://dealantics.chatango.com - Original site, full size. *http://chat.untergangers.org - Untergangers.org full mirror, no banners *http://s1.zetaboards.com/downfallparodies/ - Downfall Parodies Forum, widget docked at lower right corner of browser window (similar to Facebook chat). Available on all pages beginning May 2013. **http://s1.zetaboards.com/downfallparodies/pages/chatroom/ - Downfall Parodies Forum - full size embedded chat. *http://hitlerparody.wikia.com/ - Hitler Parody Wiki, widget docked at right edge of the browser window. Due to limitations in implementation the chat is only available on pages with the Wikia siderail. The chat is not available when: **viewing main page **editing pages **viewing page history and comparing page revisions **viewing most List of regular patrons Here's a list of regular patrons sorted alphabetically. Note that this list will not accurately depict patrons from any particular time, and would change from time to time. *Benad361 *DictatorAntics *Hitler Rants Parodies and JennieParker87 duo (they often come in near-simultaneously) *Johnnomonster *Mfaizsyahmi *MFDK *MisterTalkingMachine *TheSilverUniverse *Smoglessbutton4 *Soalric *Subtitlecomedy *TexasRealm References External Links *Unterganger's Chat (main site) *Untergangers.org mirror *Rules (main site) *Embedded chat Category:Websites